


where you lead; i will follow

by imdeansgirl



Series: TW Femslash Week [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdeansgirl/pseuds/imdeansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica isn't exactly nosy. (Okay, well, maybe she shouldn't start out with an outright lie.) But when her partner throws her head down on her desk and groans, she has to ask. And when Kira politely asks her to go home to meet her parents, some part of her (probably the tiny box labeled <i>Huge Crush on Kira Yukimura</i> tucked away in the back of her mind) tells her to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where you lead; i will follow

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy! i'm a little late but i was slammed this week. okay, so, this is a little bit based off brooklyn 99 (kira/erica is very amy/rosa; stiles is jake, scott is kinda boyd i guess(?), lydia is gina, and derek is holt). HOWEVER, it is totally unnecessary to have seen brooklyn 99; just know that they're cops. so. have fun!

Erica isn't exactly nosy. (Okay, well, maybe she shouldn't start out with an outright lie.) But when her partner throws her head down on her desk and groans, she has to ask. "Hey," she says, poking Kira in the elbow with her pencil. “You okay?”

Kira’s head snaps up, and she pouts, her lip jutting out and eyes wide. “I’m a good person,” she says. “You think I’m a good person, right?”

Well, considering Erica has had a crush on her for the better part of a year, she’d say something along the lines of _hell yeah._ But Kira is a _nice girl,_ with _good morals,_ and _heterosexuality_ coming out of her ears, so Erica just shrugs. “Sure,” she says.

“Then why do these things happen to me if I’m a _good_ _person_?” she whines.

Over from the copying machine, Stiles snorts. “Good person?” he says. “More like saint like. When was the last time you kicked an annoying puppy, or stole from a Good Will bin?”

The office goes silent, and everyone stares at him. “Do you do that?” Scott asks incredulously from his desk. Stiles looks around blankly at all of them. “That’s sick.”

“Yeah, that’s really weird, man,” Erica agrees, frowning.

Without looking up from her phone, Lydia nods. “Yes, Stiles, please see a therapist,” she agrees. “I’ve been telling you that for years, but this is really drawing the line.”

Within what seems like a millisecond, Derek’s head pokes out of his office. “Are we talking about Stiles’s serious need for a therapist?” he asks. “Because, honestly, I’d like to lead that campaign.”

Stiles waves them all off. “Whatever, not the point,” he says. “The point _is,_ Kira Yukimura is an excellent person and anyone here would be happy to help her.”

Everyone in the office generally agrees, from the boss to all the tiny workers Erica doesn’t care to know the names of. “Great!” Kira says, going from woe to cheer in the span of a moment. “I need help.”

Then everyone Erica doesn’t know the name of turns away and busies themselves with _anything_ else. But Erica, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, and Derek come closer. “My parents are coming to town,” she says, looking back and forth between them. “They want to come to my apartment and meet the person I’m dating.”

Erica feels a knot in her stomach, but Stiles wrinkles his nose. “Wait a second,” he says, “aren’t you single? Like, so single that your bed has only held one for months? ‘Stiles, why am I so desperate and lonely’ single? So single that—”

“O-okay!” a blushing Kira interrupts. “Okay, we all get it! But my mom is a very traditional mom, and the Yukimura family tradition is to start seriously looking for a life partner as soon as you leave the house. And, as you all know, I’ve been so busy with my fulfilling career, I haven’t… exactly…” She moves her hands around, searching for the right word. “… done anything about it.”

They all nod, and she looks at them expectantly. “So?” she says. “Who’s gonna help me?”

“With what?” Derek asks, frowning. “You never said what you needed help with.”

She sighs, and elaborates. “I’ve told them I’ve been seeing someone pretty seriously for the past few months,” she says. “Like, engagement possibilities on the horizon serious.” Stiles snorts and goes to cut her off, but she glares and he backs down. “Anyway, I would use my roommate, Boyd, but he has a pretty serious girlfriend, and since I’ve known him since we were little and my parents are pretty much like his parents, he’s already told them all about Allison. So I was wondering if any of you could do me the favor of accompanying me to dinner tomorrow night and just helping me out.” She pouts up at them, the big puppy dog eyes batting in an evil and adorable way. “Please?”

“Can’t do,” Stiles says, frowning. “My neighbor is holding this all-night movie marathon in our basement and I promised my friend Malia I’d go and stop her from going crazy.”

Scott nods his agreement. “I’m helping my friend at his clinic,” he says.

“I promised my sister I’d watch her kids,” Derek chimes in.

Already having gone back to tapping away on her phone, Lydia rolls her eyes. “I have to wash my hair,” she says. “And go to dance practice with Danny. But it also helps that I lost interest at the word ‘parents,’ so.”

They all turn their heads to Erica, looking at her expectantly. And she goes to say no, she swears she does, and make up some excuse about knocking down walls with her brother Isaac or something. But something from inside her just springs out in the form of the words: “Sure, yeah, I can go.”

Kira beams. “Really?!” she says, excitedly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She stands up and leans over the table on her tiptoes and kisses Erica’s forehead. “You are the best, and I owe you a million! I have to call Boyd!”

She hurries off in the general direction of a phone, and everyone disperses until it’s only Erica and Stiles, who sighs. “Man, you’re in deep,” he says, before cuffing her on the back and walking away.

Not that she really cares what Stiles says, but he’s so right.

\--

According to Kira, she’s to show up no later than seven and be herself. Those are her _only_ instructions. Which is crazy. This is a whole new world for Erica; she’s never really done the whole _Meet the Parents_ deal. She had, like, one relationship with Cora Hale in high school. They’re still on good terms, but she was more Cora's dirty little secret than her _girlfriend_ , or whatever. So this—even if it’s fake—is a new adventure. So she calls up her little brother (“ _Five minutes,_ Erica,” Isaac grumbles) and asks for advice. After he’s done laughing his ass off, he delivers. “Put on a nice jacket,” he suggests. “Tell them some good cop stories. Civilians love that. Oh, and take her mom flowers. Really sell it.”

She puts on her best leather jacket, gathers together her very best cop stories, buys a bouquet of blue and white flowers, and marches up to the door at 6:52. It takes her a moment to gather the courage to knock, but when she does, the door flies open. “Oh, thank God,” Kira says, relief written all over her face. Then she frowns down at the flowers. “What are those for?”

“Your mom?” Erica says, raising her eyebrows. She shakes the flowers for emphasis. “Take them, please?”

She shrugs and takes the flowers, putting the flowers in a vase on an end table as she leads Erica inside. She walks (and Erica manages, just, not to stare at her ass) into a room where four people are already sitting. “Guys, this is Erica,” she says brightly. “Erica, my parents, Boyd, and Allison.”

The couple on the loveseat, probably Boyd and Allison, smile and wave at her. She can already tell she’ll like them both; Allison has on a beanie and Doc Martins, and Boyd has that gentle giant vibe going on.

However, the couch holds probably the world’s stiffest looking couple. Kira’s mother stares at her disapprovingly, and her father looks plainly awkward. Erica feels his pain.

“Hi,” she says, with a half-smile. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Likewise,” Mrs. Yukimura says, but her frown says otherwise. Mr. Yukimura nods.

Erica turns her attention to Boyd and Allison. “All of you,” she says. “Kira has nothing but good things to say about all of you.”

Allison positively beams. “Yes, well, she has impeccably good taste,” she says, and her voice is like honey. She motions to the only other chair, another tiny loveseat for two to squeeze into. “Would you like to sit? Erica sighs before plopping down, Kira falling suit, their thighs pressed together. Of course.

“So, Kira says you met through work,” Boyd says.

Erica nods. “Yes, we work together in the 99th district,” she confirms. Now may as well be a good as time as any to pull out a cop story. “We were actually working on this case where this guy was—”

However, Mr. Yukimura raised his hand. “No, no cop stories, please,” he says, shaking his head and chuckling, yet again awkwardly. “It makes us very nervous to think of what Kira does at work. All the villainy and evil she faces every day.”

They’re police, not superheroes. But sure, Erica nods. Well, that knocks one of her charms right out of the park. What has she still got? Nothing. So she looks to Kira, who laughs awkwardly. Then falls into silence.

“So, Erica,” her mother says, shifting in her seat. “Kira says you drive a motorbike.”

There we go. “I do,” she says.

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Mr. Yukimura asks.

Oh. They’re these kinds of people. She shrugs. “Well, Mr. Yukimura—”

“Ken,” Kira pipes up. “And Noshiko.”

Erica nods. “Right,” she says, “Ken—”

Noshiko cuts in. “Actually, we’d prefer Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura,” she says.

Boyd snorts, and they all glance at him. “Sorry,” he says, “bad cough.” Allison practically giggles behind her hand. They all stare until Noshiko sneezes.

“Did anyone have flowers tonight? I’m allergic to pollen,” she says. Kira groans and puts her head in her hands and Erica sighs.

Oh, boy. It’s bound to be a long night.

\--

Boyd is the one who cooks in the apartment, so it is him who serves pot roast at promptly 7:15. There’s a bottle of wine on the table, which has somehow moved by Allison’s glass within the ten minutes of them sitting down. (Not that Erica, sitting next to her, isn’t grateful.) She’s beginning to think that every time Noshiko disapprovingly frowns at one of their life choices, Allison takes a sip of wine. She’s on her third glass.

By the time she begins in on her fourth, Boyd is finishing up the story of how he and Allison met. A peace rally by the church that his lovely friend Kira prevented them from getting arrested during. “It was love at first sight,” he says, and Allison smiles warmly. “But enough about us.”

“Yes,” Ken cuts in. “Erica, Kira, how did you two meet? Obviously on the job, but tell us more.”

Erica swallows, and thinks back on the time she did meet Kira. “Well, Kira was a rookie in the department,” she says. “Derek had just hired her, and of all people to show her around the office, he’d picked Stiles. Who, of course, is the worst person to trust with anything. So I marched right up to him, and…” She frowns and trails off, unable to remember.

“And said, ‘Stilinski, lay off the fresh meat and let me handle Doe Eyes over here,’” Kira finishes.

Erica stares, impressed. “Yes, that’s right,” she says. How Kira remembers, she doesn’t know. But judging by Kira’s fond smile, she must have made a good impression. “And I just looked at her and thought, ‘Wow. That is someone I have to get to know.’ So I asked Derek to make us partners and the rest is history.”

Now it’s Kira that stares, shocked. “You asked Derek to make us partners?” she asks. “Well, who was I supposed to be partnered with?”

“Scott,” Erica says, shrugging. “But you and I both know that two softies like you would never get anything done. So guess it’s a good thing things worked out the way they did, huh?”

Kira smiles softly. “Yeah,” she says. “I’m glad we’re partners.”

They stare at each other for a moment longer, but their gaze is cut short when, all at once, Noshiko sighs, Allison downs her wine, and Boyd claps his hands together. “So,” he says, “who wants apple pie?”

\--

“Well,” Erica says as they leave, “that was… a dinner.”

Allison, clinging to Boyd’s arm as the elevator door clings shut, giggles. She had a little more than enough wine, so everything is funny to her. “They _hated_ you,” she says. Then she frowns. “Although, they didn’t like me much either after finding out about The Beatles tattoo on my ass.”

“Hey,” Boyd pipes up, combing his hand through her hair, “Ringo Starr’s face looks _great_ on your ass.” She giggles and leans up to kiss her on the cheek. “Besides, they didn’t… _hate_ either of you.”

Kira sighs. “That’s right, they despised you,” she mutters. “We’ve finally done it, Boyd. We’ve rebelled.”

He rolls his eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic.”

The elevator dings and they arrive on the ground floor. “I’m walking Allison to her _cab,_ ” he says. “But I’ll see you back in the apartment, sis.” He nods at Erica and smiles. “Nice meeting you.” Then he _literally_ picks Allison up and throws her over his shoulder. She laughs and waves, singing something happily.

“Well, thanks,” Kira says, smiling. “This was really nice of you.”

Erica shrugs. “I’m a nice girl,” she says with a smile. “It’s not a big deal. Just being a pal.”

Kira smiles warmly. “Yeah, well, having dinner and making jokes with you was nice, regardless of my parents being assholes,” she says. “It just kinda sucks that this was the first time we had dinner.”

That sounds right. Wait. “ _First_ time?” Erica says, raising her eyebrows. “You want a second time?”

“If it’ll fit in with your bad girl motif,” Kira says shyly. “Yeah.”

A _half a year._ Erica beams. “It sure would,”

With a small laugh, Kira leans over and kisses her on the cheek. “You’re a good woman, Erica Reyes,” she says softly. “As a thanks for playing house with my parents, I’d like to take you out to dinner. Tomorrow night, on me?”

“It’s a date,” Erica says, then she frowns. “It _is_ a date, right?”

“ _So_ a date,” Kira says, before turning on her heel and heading back towards the elevator, leaving Erica confused but delighted. Well, that was the best fake/real _Meet the Parents_ ever, if she does say so herself.


End file.
